fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kwaśne winogrona i słodkie cytryny
Historia odpowiada dlaczego Heinz Dundersztyc pragnie zawładnąć nad światem i jaki ma w tym cel. Odcinek stworzony specjalnie na konkurs zorganizowany przez Tu wstaw kreatywny nick. Bohaterowie * Pepe Pan Dziobak * Heinz Dundersztyc * Vanessa Dundersztyc * Remato Rosier Fabuła Pepe miał właśnie wtargnąć do Spółki Zło efektownie rozwalając drzwi miotaczem ognia, gdy z mieszkania Doktora D wyszła Vanessa. - O Pepe! Dobrze, że Cię widzę. Tata jest dzisiaj jakiś nieswój. Od rana nic nie wysadził, stoi tylko przed oknem i gada do siebie. Możesz obadać sytuację i go jakoś pocieszyć? Wiesz, chciałabym mu dziś powiedzieć o zaręczynach z Montym i wolałabym żeby był w dobrym humorze. Mnie nie chce powiedzieć co go gryzie, nie umiem z nim rozmawiać. Pepe odrzucił miotacz ogniem i pokazał Vanessie kciuk uniesiony ku górze. - Świetnie Pepe! Jesteś niezastąpiony. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę już iść. Umówiłam się na mieście z Fretką. Pepe pomachał na pożegnanie córce swego nemezis po czym wszedł do mieszkania. Dundersztyca zastał w salonie. Jak powiedziała Van, faktycznie stał przed oknem i mruczał coś do siebie. Wyglądał na nieobecnego i jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego gdzie jest. Pepe zaterkotał. Dopiero dźwięk który wydobył się z dzioba Agenta P, zdołał sprowadzić Heinza na ziemię. Mężczyzna oderwał wzrok od okna i odwrócił się ku dziobakowi. - O Pepe pan dziobak... - odezwał się. - Ja... Ja nic na dziś nie zaplanowałem. Przepraszam, ale nie miałem do tego głowy. Nie mam pomysłu jak podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów, ale mogę ci powiedzieć dlaczego chcę to zrobić. Co ty na to Pepe panie dziobaku? Agent pokiwał głową na znak zgody. - A więc dobrze. Zatem usiądź wygodnie, bo to będzie długa historia. Pepe zajął miejsce na sofie, która o dziwo go nie zniewoliła, a Heinz usiadł naprzeciw niego w swym ulubionym fotelu i zaczął opowiadać. - Opowiadałem ci już niejednokrotnie jak byłem upokarzany przez mojego brata Rogera. Przytoczyłem Ci też retrospekcję jak moja była podsunęła mi pomysł zawładnięcia Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Jednak nie powiedziałem Ci tak właściwie dlaczego ostatecznie chcę zawładnąć nad światem i jaki mam w tym cel. Początkowo moja chęć zawładnięcia nad światem była prozaiczna, ot mężczyzna pragnący władzy. Wszystko jednak zmieniło się pewnego lipcowego poranka, dwadzieścia osiem lat temu. Pamiętam ten dzień jak dziś, to była sobota... RETROSPEKCJA Szedłem przez park obładowany częściami do mojego najnowszego projektu, gdy potknąłem się i wywróciłem. Wszystkie potrzebne mi elementy maszyny rozsypały się dookoła. Przeklinając pod nosem zacząłem je zbierać, gdy usłyszałem przeraźliwy śmiech. '' ''Wyprostowałem się gwałtownie i rozejrzałem. W cieniu pobliskiego drzewa dostrzegłem nastoletniego chłopaka. Ubrany był w czarny szlafrok. Jego włosy i oczy były o tej samej barwie. Za to skóra była niewiarygodnie blada. Przyjrzałem się mu, po czym wróciłem do zbierania części inatora, nie miałem zamiaru wdawać się w dyskusję z jakimś smarkaczem. ''- Heinz Dundersztyc - odezwał się, gdy w końcu przestał się dusić ze śmiechu. Ponownie wyprostowałem się gwałtownie i spojrzałem w kierunku drzewa pod którym stał.'' ''- Skąd... - już go jednak tam nie było.'' ''- Obserwuję cię od pewnego czasu - oznajmił czarnowłosy nie wiadomo w jaki sposób pojawiając się tuż prze de mną.'' Krzyknąłem ze strachu i cofnąłem się kilka kroków. ''- Śledzisz mnie? - zawołałem ze strachem. '' ''- Nie, nie śledzę. Po prostu obserwuję i wyciągam wnioski''.'' Twoje starania w zawładnięciu światem... Są zabawne i żałosne zarazem. Nigdy ci się to nie uda - oznajmił czarnowłosy z szerokim uśmiechem. - Wszyscy Ziemianie są żałośni i słabi, ale ty... Jesteś najbardziej żałosną istotą we wszechświecie! - wykrzyknął mi prosto w twarz i znów zaczął się śmiać. - Obserwuję was, wszystkich. Widzę waszą nieporadność. Brak jakichkolwiek umiejętności. Nie potraficie nawet osiągnąć wyznaczonych sobie celów. Jesteście tak absurdalni, tak bardzo zachłanni i głupi. Nie ma wśród was, żadnego stworzenia wartego istnienia.'' ''- Nieprawda! Wcale tak nie jest. Ludzie są bardzo zdolni i inteligentni. Mają wiele wartościowych cech i są w stanie wiele dokonać - oznajmiłem zdecydowanie.'' ''- O czyżby? Bo ja tak nie sądzę i wiesz już wkrótce wszyscy wymrzecie. Zgładzę was wszystkich.'' ''- Co takiego? Niby w jaki sposób?'' Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wyciągnął prawą rękę w bok, a drzewo stojące najbliżej zaczęło usychać, skręcać się i gnić. To wszystko stało się zaledwie w kilka sekund. Po chwili z obumarłego drzewa zbiegła przerażona wiewiórka. Jedno pstryknięcie palcami czarnowłosego wystarczyło by zwierze upadło martwe. ''- To... Ty to zrobiłeś? Kim ty jesteś, co?'' ''- Och przepraszam, nie przedstawiłem się. Jestem Remato Rosier i pochodzę z nieco innego wymiaru, lepszego.'' ''- Jak, w jaki sposób?'' ''- Mam zdolności o których wy ludzie możecie tylko marzyć i wykorzystam je by was zniszczyć.'' ''- Nie możesz! - zawołałem z przerażeniem. - Nie możesz tak po prostu wybić wszystkich ludzi bo ci się tak podoba!'' ''- Dlaczego? Czy coś co jest bezwartościowe i żałosne ma prawo istnienia?'' ''- Nie jesteśmy bezwartościowi.'' ''- Zabawny, naprawdę. Tylko przez wzgląd na wasze poczucie humoru jeszcze egzystujecie. Lubię się śmiać. Ale dobrze, niech Ci będzie. Skoro uważasz, że jesteście warci istnienie, udowodnij mi to.'' ''- Niby jak? - zapytałem zdumiony.'' ''- Jeśli ty Heinz Dundersztyc, najbardziej żałosna i słaba istota we wszechświecie zdoła osiągnąć swój upragniony cel to nie zniszczę was, ba nawet wam pomogę. Widzisz prócz niszczenie potrafię też tworzyć - Remato skinął dłonią, a martwa wiewiórka u mych stóp podniosła się z ziemi i pognała w krzaki. - Jednak, jeśli nie zdołasz zawładnąć nad światem, zniszczę was wszystkich. Każdego po kolei, a ciebie na końcu byś mógł zobaczyć jak twoi bracia i siostry zdychają w bólach, bo ty nie byłeś w stanie ich ocalić. Bo okazałeś się zbyt wielkim niedorajdą, byłeś za słaby, zbyt żałosny.'' ''- A... Ile mam na to czasu?'' Remato wyjął z kieszeni szklaną kulkę, nieco mniejszą niż piłeczka do golfa i rzucił mi. Złapałem ją nieporadnie. ''- Odejdę z Ziemi na kilka lat, gdy wrócę twój czas dobiegnie końca. Ta kulka poinformuje cię o moim powrocie, kiedy zabłyśnie zjawię się na twym progu i rozsądzę nasz mały zakładzik.'' Nastolatek znów zaczął się śmiać, gdy mrugnąłem zniknął. KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI - Widzisz Pepe panie dziobaku - Dundersztyc zapatrzył się w przestrzeń, a prawą rękę wsadził do kieszeni swego kitla. - Przez te wszystkie lata naprawdę się starałem. Normalnie pewnie poddałbym się już dawno. Zarzucił pomysł zawładnięcia światem i zajął się czymś bardziej przyziemnym, może hodowaniem świnek morskich. Jednak wiedziałem, że nie mogę. Musiałem udowodnić, że nie jestem żałosny, ani słaby. Ode mnie zależały losy wszystkich ludzi na Ziemi, ich życie, istnienie. Wszystkie te zbrodnie, których się dopuściłem, ludzie których skrzywdziłem, wszystko to dla większego dobra. Ale... - doktor wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielką szklaną kulkę. Kulka zdawała się emanować dziwnym blaskiem. - na marne. Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania